The passion before the wedding night
by Sussurz
Summary: Lizzie and Jane are worried about their first wedding night. Darcy, in spite of rain and dark, is coming home earlier to surprise his love. Romance and lemons.


It was a week before their double wedding. Elizabeth and her sister Jane sat on the couch in the drawing room in the Netherfield. Wet summer rain surprised both sisters during their evening walk around the Netherfield's beautiful gardens. Summer was in its peak - everything was blooming and flowers' scent called them to enjoy it. They both were soaking wet. And now they were enjoying the welcoming warmth of the fire. While they were changing their wet clothes, main butler had arranged fire in the fireplace and a drink so both sisters won't get cold. All stuff loved both sisters and young Lady Georgiana, because they were always friendly and polite. Not like Mr. Bingley's sisters.

,,Thank you Thomas!" Jane thanked the butler as they took second glass of drink and dismissed him. ,, You can be free for tonight. We can take care of ourselves." The drink was pretty strong - made of herbs and finest whiskey and it bought warmth though the veins. Girls felt good, even a bit tipsy and giggly, as they weren't used to strong drinks.

,,Will Georgiana join us for this evening?" curiously asked Jane.

,,Oh, no. Not this evening. She is enjoying this calm evening. Both Bingley's sisters are in the London. She told me, she wants to write some letter and than she will go to bed. "

,,That's pity! I really like that girl. At first she seemed so distant and proud, but now I'm really happy that she will join our family," Jane smiled and took another sip of drink. ,,But I can't blame her for wish to enjoy the silence. Bingley's sisters sometimes can be really exhausting."

,,Oh, Jane! I never thought you could say something like that!" Lizzie teased her sister. ,,Tomorrow they are returning from London. Let us both enjoy this evening. I think, this is the last evening we both can chat so freely, just you and me. Next time could be after months, when you'll be visiting me."

,,How are you feeling?" Jane took her sister's hand. ,, I mean, for real. Soon we will be married, living away from Ma and Pa, away from Kitty and Mary, away from each other. "

,,I don't know, Jane. On one hand, I'm happy I will be with man I love so much, that I will be away from Ma. But I'm sad that we must leave each other. I will miss you and I promise to write you as much as possible." Lizzie hugged her sister very tight.

,,Hmmmm... Do you think you'll have time for that? Running such a large household I guess will take all you time," Jane teased. ,, Oh, don't look so worried! You will be a great Lady of Pemberly! "

,,And I hope that I will be a great wife for my husband."

,,Lizzie, he is madly in love with you. Haven't you noticed how he looks at you? That is a look that makes Caroline so jealous! " Jane giggled.

,,And your Charles is madly in love with you! He always follows you as a puppy. Especially after you both came together. He doesn't want to lose you anymore. I feel that you will be a great wife, too."

Lizzie's words suddenly made Jane's face drop a bit.,, Come on, my dear Jane! Tell me what bothers you!" she tightened her grip around Jane's shoulders.

First Jane blushed. But Lizzy didn't gave up.,, We never had secrets from each other! Trust me!"

,,Promise, you won't tell a soul! This conversation stays in these walls!" after a brief pause Jane was ready to speak.

,,You know, you can trust me!" Lizzy said seriously. She felt that the following conversation can turn awkward, but couldn't avoid it.

,,I'm… I'm afraid of our wedding night. What if I start to panic or do something inappropriate and he doesn't want to see me any more? "

Lizzie said nothing. Since she and Darcy announced their engagement, this thought periodically came into her mind. And every time she pushed this awkward thought away. She was ashamed and intrigued in the same time.

,,Few days ago, when you and Georgiana were in the Merrytown, Ma came by. And we had a conversation about wife's duties in the bedchamber."

,,Ough! I'm so happy that I could avoid this conversation!" Lizzie shook in disgust.

,,Not for a long. Mom promised to come by tomorrow and talk to you!"

,,Oh, no! What did she told you? Well, I have seen how dogs and other animals are mating...and I have seen some of the peasants having fun in the hay..." Lizzie blushed as she remember that and poured third glass of hot drink from the tea pot.

,,Ma told that goals are the same - to have babies."

,,Oh, I hope that Mr. Darcy will accept that I will stay under the blanket in my best night gown!"

,,Yes, I will feel really ashamed if Charles will see me naked. But Ma reassured me that man doesn't have to undress me. And if I don't want to undress, he can't make me. And she told that first time I should follow my husband's lead. And never make the first steps, never tease him or lead him or encourage him. He would think that I'm not appropriate lady."

,,So, just sleep and let him do what he wants?" Lizzie frowned. That was not what she saw between peasants. They made it look like fun for both.

,,And it is better to have separate bedrooms. I think that won't be a problem for such big houses as Netherfield and Pemberly," Jane chuckled.

,,I'm afraid of this night as much as you Jane. But I do trust our husbands that they will respect us and treat us like a real ladies, " Lizzie said as she poured fourth glass of the drink.

,,Yes, I really hope so, " Jane returned her smiled and seemed to drop some tension about previous topic.

They talked little more about wedding arrange and their dresses, but didn't touch that topic anymore.

When girls were ready to leave, Lizzy went directly to her bedchamber. She was tipsy from the drinks. All she could do was to take off her clothes. The air after the rain wasn't fresh, it was thick and heavy. The drink boiled Lizzie's blood and she felt hot. She decided to sleep naked this night. The coolness of the laundry was welcoming and soon she was sleeping in heavy sleep.

Fitzwilliam Darcy decided to go to the Netherfield early than rest of the party. He couldn't wait to see his love. Bingley's things with trading weren't so smooth as his. Charles wasn't able to leave London together with his friend. He gave a letter for Jane and waved goodbye as his friend left London on the horse back in the early morning.

Darcy had arranged perfect welcoming for his Lizzie. He supervised every detail in their bedchamber: the furniture, the sheets, curtains, carpet. Although Darcy asked to prepare his own bedchamber just in case He hope that she won't refuse to share the same bed with him. To give Lizzie some privacy, next to their room was her little bouduar - with closet, desk and small recliner.

When Darcy left London, weather was great - sun was shining, birds were chirping. As he came closer to Netherfield, the weather changed. Dark clouds appeared and wind started to blow stronger. Soon it was raining heavy.

It was almost midnight, when Darcy arrived in the Netherfield. He didn't wanted to woke up servants, but stable boy was ready to settle down his horse. As Darcy arrived in the house, his steward gave him a big glass of warm cognac. Darcy dismissed his steward after he took off his riding boots in the cabinet and warned to wake him up for breakfast. He wanted to make surprise for his beloved. Than he sat there for a little while and soon went upstairs to his bedchamber.

Like Lizzie, Darcy didn't bother himself with sleeping shirt. He just left all his wet clothes in the big pile in the middle of his bedchamber. He was very tired from riding and long way that soon he was snoring.

After hours of dreamless sleep, he started dreaming. He had seen many dreams about Lizzie, about claiming her. He has been waking up in wet sheets since she lived in Netherfield to help her sick sister. But this time, all the senses were intense: her scent, her warmth, the feeling of her body as he explored her silky skin with careful touch of his fingers. This time his fingers were very bold. They were touching her most tender parts of the body: her small breasts, her curves. He was so bold that he dared to slide his fingers between her legs, to touch and tease her clit. As his fingers went round and round it, he felt how wet she became and his penis was ready to enter her folds. As it was a dream, Darcy started to tease her folds first using his fingers. When her love was dripping wet, he enter in her. The sensation and warmth of famine body was shocking real. Of course he had been with woman before and he knew what to do, but this feeling of reality was unbelievable and he woke up to discover that he is holding and having sex with Lizzie for real.

Lizzie's dreams about Darcy were never inappropriate. They were naïve: long walks in the sunset, holding hands, dancing and hand kissing. But this night's dream was surprising shameless. She felt good as her beloved touched her skin. It was like tingling, like lightning bolt though the body. At first she tensed, but it felt great and she gave in. She enjoyed the touch, the feeling of his fingers as they touch her breasts and nipples, her curves. She felt pleasant sensation as his fingers shameless found the fold between her legs and started to tease it. Small panic started to rise as his fingers buried deeper in her folds. But when his penis entered in her, sharp pain woke her up and she found herself lying in Darcy's arms.

In the same moment they were as far from each other as they could. Although it was dark, Lizzie covered her naked body with whole blanket and bite in the blanket's corner not to scream. Darcy covered himself with pillow, trying to get back his speaking abilities.

,,Lizzie! What are you doing in my bedchamber!'' Darcy whispered when he got back his speaking abilities.

,,Oh, no! This is my bedchamber!'' Lizzie's voice trembled. She tried to sound angry, but her fear were too strong.

,,Third door on the left wing…'' he started to argue.

,,…was your ex-bed chamber. As I started to live here, you moved to the right wing,'' Lizzie realized what happened and started to shook more harder. If somebody will hear them and discover them in the same room naked, that would be scandalous. The wedding would be cancelled and all her sisters would never get appropriate husbands. She would disgrace her family more than Lydia already had with her marriage.

,,Oh…'' Darcy gasped as he realized his mistake. ,,Oh, Lizzie! I'm sorry! I was so cold and exhausted from the long way…I really forgot that this is your room now.''

,,What are you going to do next?'' Lizzie asked in small voice.

,,Sorry…I'm really sorry, my love! I hope that I didn't hurt you,'' now he realized that the dream was real. He really was with Lizzie before their wedding night. The memories of touching Lizzie's body were so warm and wonderful. Once again he was distracted by the feeling of her scent and welcoming warmth, and scent.

,,What will happen to us? Does this change your opinion about me?'' Lizzie continued in small voice. She was still afraid if now Darcy would think of her as for a very easy going girl and wouldn't marry her anymore.

,,This?'' he was surprised. ,,Why would I think less about you? It's me who should ask for forgiveness. Tell me, my dearest, did I hurt you? Are you afraid of me now? It would upset me if you are afraid of me, but I will understand if you want to cancel our first wedding night.'' He started to panic.

Lizzie released her tension a bit and sat in the farthest bed corner. He was as much scared as herself. ,,Don't worry about me. You were gentle enough not to hurt me.''

,,I'm so happy to hear that!'' Darcy sighed and relaxed. ,,I think I must go, my love. As more time goes by, the chance that somebody might catch us becomes real.''

He tried to remember where he put his clothes and stepped on his breeches. ,,I think I put all my clothes on the floor. If you find a sock in he morning, please, hide it well and give it later to me,'' he told Lizzie as he put on his shirt. ,,I'm really sorry, Lizzie. I hope that you would forgive me my ungentlemanly behavior.''

Lizzie remained silent. She tried to proceed what happened. The sour feeling between her thighs told that she wasn't virgin any more. One part of her mind repeated the sensational feeling of his touch again and again. She was happy to discover that peasants were right about the fun part about mating. It was so great to feel her Darcy's skin and scent, and warmth. She would be happy to enjoy this again and again. She wanted to tell Jane that sex is one of the wonderful things and there is nothing to be afraid of. The other part told that good ladies didn't enjoy the sin of the flesh. That good wife didn't let herself enjoy passion and lust for her husband. That sex is only for getting pregnant. Husbands didn't like wives who act like whore.

Darcy successfully got to his real bedchamber without witnesses. This time he didn't bother himself to fold his clothes, too. He even didn't bother to take off his shirt. He was happy. Before this night he dreamed that his Elizabeth would be his match in the bed, the one who enjoys his touch, his teasing, that she the will respond to all his actions he might do with her body. But this night's experience was something he didn't even dare to dream. One evening in the Pemberly he found a secret bookshelf where were some books from Eastern countries which told about intimacy between man and woman, how to make this sexual experience pleasant for both. Reading his book, he dreamed to find a lady, bold enough to try this experience. Now he knew that he found her.

In the morning Lizzie's maid woke her up by opening the windows. Scared, Lizzie immediately sat up and was relieved to see that Darcy managed to find all his clothes. It would be awkward if she had to explain what master's sock is doing in unmarried girl's room. Stepping out of her room, she found out that there are blood on the sheets.

,,Oh, my lady!'' young girl exclaimed. ,,I will bring you warm water and linen towels for your period.''

,,Thanks, Mary!'' Lizzie was pale as dead body. She was happy that this small slip up was covered up.

After quick refreshing, Lizzie was ready for breakfast. She wanted to eat before Darcy was up. She hoped that he was very tired from long way and night's adventure that he would wake up late. She wanted to avoid him as long as she could. She was so afraid if he changed his mind during the night and didn't wanted to see her anymore.

Entering in the dining room, she was happy to see Jane and Georgiana already having breakfast.

,,Good morning, my dear! '' both girls greeted her with cheer.

,,What's going on, Lizzie?'' Jane sounded worried as she watched her sister holding cup with trembling hands. ,,Are you ill?''

,,Oh, that's nothing. I had troubled sleeping last night.''

,, I have good news for you, my dear sister! That will cheer you up!'' Georgiana couldn't keep the secret. ,,Last night my dear brother got here. I asked his steward to wake him up for the breakfast. Oh, I can't wait to see him!''

,,And here he comes!'' Jane laughed. ,,Good morning, mister Darcy!''

Lizzie's tea cup fell off her hands and tea spilled on the white table cloth. This morning her beloved was so happy and cheerful. First he kissed his sister's hand, than Jane's hand. When he got to Lizzie, he held her hand to his lips a bit longer than appropriate and whispered: ,,Good morning, my love!''

,,Well, well, well. Someone rose up in very good mood!'' Georgiana teased her brother. Darcy smiled about this bold replica. The Bennet sisters were good for his sister's wit and bravery.

,,I had a wonderful dream. And I'm happy to start this glorious morning together with nice ladies company!'' he smiled one of his brightest smiles.

During the breakfast Darcy told all newest gossips what he heard in London. Jane and Georgiana were so engaged in the conversation, they didn't notice Lizzie's silence.

After the breakfast all party went to drawing room. There Darcy gave Jane Bingley's letter, Georgiana got her new book and both ladies excused themselves and found quiet place to read.

When they were alone, Darcy sat on the floor next to the recliner where sat Lizzie: ,,So pale and so quiet all the morning. Are you feeling fine, my love?''

,,Yes, I'm fine. Just confused about a dream what I saw last night…''

,,I hope, that it was a pleasant dream,'' Darcy's smile was encouraging.

,,Oh, yes. It was one of the most pleasant dreams I ever had…''

,,Then what is the problem?'' Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and started to cuddle with her fingers. His touch was like electricity. Her mind stopped working. Suddenly all the world focused only on one thing – his touch. Still she didn't take away her hand, but enjoyed that. That encouraged Darcy to take more liberties and he traced his fingers up to her wrist.

,,Such a delicate wrist,'' he whispered as his lips joined his fingers. ,,Wedding present number one – a nice silver bracelet for Mrs. Darcy.'' He picked a small wrap from his pocket and opened it. He took around her wrist a delicate silver bracelet, decorated with small Celtic ornaments.

,,Thank you! It's beautiful!'' Lizzie said with a smile on her face. She felt like she was in the dream. ,,But I'm not Mrs. Darcy yet.''

,,After last night, yes, you are,'' Darcy quietly whispered in her ear and than chuckled. ,,I never thought to see the day when you have to search for the word in the pocket!''

He put a finger on her lips and traced them. He was so bewitched by the tension between them and he kissed her. As their lips met, the rest of the world faded for them. Nothing was real around them. There were only they. Lizzie enjoyed the kiss. It seemed that it wouldn't be enough for her. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. He pressed her tiny body against his and he started to feel the erection rising.

After few minutes he released her lips to catch a breath.

,,This is what I was dreaming about all the time,'' he smiled, still holding her waist.

,,What?'' Lizzie was still breathless, but her natural curiosity was stronger.

,,About a very beautiful and bold wife, that won't mind to forget all the prejudices in the married life and enjoy every way I can show how much I love you!''

,,We aren't married yet!'' Lizzie teased, but she started to long to explore all other ways to show the affection.

,,You are wrong, young lady. The bracelet I gave you, belonged to my mom. My dad gave her this as a wedding present. This is a special Celtic bracelet. It means eternal love. When a lad gave this bracelet to a girl and she accepted, that meant they are married. So, my love, we are married.'' And they kissed once more.

After this kiss, all Lizzie's worries about Darcy and his opinion about last night were gone. ,,Yes, I accept your wedding present. And I'm ready to enjoy all the things that marriage offers.''

,,Mmmm…This is just a beginning what I have to offer!'' he winked and backed up.

First Lizzie was upset about sudden change of scenery. But than she heard a quiet knock at the door. The butler came to announce Mr. Bingley and his sisters Ms. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst with her husband Mr. Hurst.


End file.
